


当罗宾迈步回家时

by BinRock



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: “也许这蠢蛋根本就不敢攻击我们，所以才只留我们在这鬼打墙。”“你的意思是我们主动去把它找出来？”“没错。”“真好。可我们要从哪起头呢？”





	当罗宾迈步回家时

太明显了，这决不是第一次。迪克·格雷森先前就该注意，可是他好像没那个机会。现在是十一月夜晚，街上在下小雨，没人带了伞。新罗宾、少年正义联盟新成员、他法律上的新弟弟——杰森·陶德，走在他前面，用口哨声吹着一支歌。那曲调人尽皆知，老得甚至可以被叫出几个名字，填上数种歌词，乍一听欢快到有点无聊。罗宾的黄披风因雨水和残留的泥浆而僵直地下垂，挂在他眼前，整片的斑驳看起来像张地图。他紧随其后，偶尔分神去仔细观察它。  
刚才他试图聊过。他坐在百货大厦天台的边缘，身边是巨幅的广告牌，看着杰森借助钩锁从另一侧跃上来，稳稳落地。那段时间，这样看着杰森给他一种新鲜的感受。每次在正义山迎接新人时，作为创始者之一，他的胸中燃起过类似的东西，但看着杰森时总有些什么不同。杰森走过来，把刚买的热狗递给他。拿着热狗的手显然刚洗过，还泛着水光。他接过来，咬了一口。  
“有什么想解释吗？”他边嚼边问。   
“没有。”杰森回答得干脆利落。   
“好吧，不过早晚你都要解释的。”他说，“分对象而已。”   
“你就不能拿一回说点不一样的？”对方喉咙里挤出嫌恶的声音。  
“可你也每回都是这么回答我的。”  
“对不起——长官。”杰森拖着嗓，耸耸肩。“我不该又抛弃队友单打独斗。我知错了。可是泥面真的很菜。”  
“队友需要磨合，你得耐心。”他说，“但你总不能和梅甘一直吵架。”  
“那不是我的问题！”杰森喊道。“又是康纳告诉你的，是不是？”   
“重点不在这。”  
“我真没意见。我觉得火星人能力酷得没边。”  
“杰森，听我说——”  
“我就是受不了别人的声音在我脑子里乱转。我真的会疯的，迪克。”  
“我跟你说过了，她不会侵犯你的个人隐私，那就是一种保险的交流方式。”  
“可我觉得用嘴直接说也没什么大不了的。”杰森说，“脑子里吵还不如直接打一架。”  
“不，用什么方式吵也不行。”他叹口气，“你又搞错了重点！”  
“反正我不会去道歉的。”   
“你也没道过。”  
杰森撇撇嘴。  
“理解，杰森，”他说，“这是交朋友的第一步。”  
“是吗？那你也该理解一下我，让她别再对我这么干了。”  
杰森不再理他，埋头吃起自己手里的东西。他摇摇头，只好又暂且作罢。他和杰森关系不错，但某些坎他们依然迈不过去。私下里他和梅甘谈过，和康纳谈过，和沃利谈过，甚至找黛娜交换过意见，还暗示她向布鲁斯转告，事情却始终没什么进展。在为此焦头烂额的时刻，他也注意到过其他人投来的有趣的目光。也许他忙成一团的模样确实挺蠢的，他想。  
他其实不确定这样对杰森究竟有没有好处——他在杰森那个年龄时也不喜欢说教，现在仍不喜欢，可他渐渐发现，自己倒染上了这个毛病。他们有许多相似的经历，足够让他坦然表达自己的理解和同情，但那仍旧无法将杰森完全说服。他的好友们都告诉他，杰森和他刚来时的表现出奇地像，哪怕表面上看，杰森要显得更为冲动和急躁。他回想起二代罗宾初次从传送通道里现身的情景，他站在罗宾身边，向等候多时的成员们介绍，一只手按在罗宾肩上。杰森爽快地朝成员们问好，但站在原地没动。对面只有加菲上前了一步，惊喜地打量他：“所以你也是罗宾？”  
“没错。”杰森说。   
“到底还有几个罗宾？”  
“不好说啊。”   
“那——我以后也能当罗宾吗？”加菲睁大眼，透露机密似的压低了声音。   
杰森笑了一下，抖抖肩膀，什么也没回答。他们就这样面对面站着。  
按照刚才的计划，他们准备先去附近的安全屋换身干净的衣物，再回庄园。杰森吃完东西便径自起身离开，迪克安静地跟上去。雨点陆陆续续地落了下来，他们一前一后走在街上。杰森的个子还差迪克一截，等会儿换上迪克的裤子也许要挽上好几圈。不过男孩开始长高时速度总是很快。迪克看着他，猜想用不了多久，他大概就能赶上来了。  
忽然，杰森停下了脚步，哨音也一并中断。那种简单的曲调要是吹起来就可以反反复复上无数次，现在，周围倒是安静了，曲子的余音却还在迪克头脑中响个没完。他甩甩头，想从魔性的音符里挣脱出来。杰森又沉默地背对着他站了好一会儿，这才转回身，望着他，像是有些艰难地开口了：“我们走了多久了？”   
“不超过十分钟。”他说。  
“是嘛。”  
杰森低头，盯着地面，半晌过后又回头继续走。他认为这是个好预兆，心里暗自高兴了一点。他知道，杰森远没有看上去那么顽固而富于攻击性。  
但又过了没多久，杰森再次停了下来。这回，不等杰森再次开口，他也意识到了不对劲。他和转头的杰森交流了一个眼神，证实了心中的怀疑，便警惕地向四周环视了一圈，慢慢移动脚步，把背和杰森的靠在一起。路灯昏暗，地面的水洼和附着的落叶上黏着些棕黄的光芒。这条街上没有其他路人，也没有一个岔口。楼房上的窗户紧闭，仅仅少数有灯亮。沿着街道望去，能看到远方天际弥漫着一片绿色的光晕，那来自哥谭河上的大桥。一切太平静，又太呆板了，明摆着是刻意设置好的布景。  
“这下看起来不是十分钟的问题了。”杰森小声说。  
他们摆出防御的姿势，严阵以待了许久，周围并没有发生什么动静。月亮从严实的云层里露出脸，重又隐匿回去。他站直身子，用手肘碰碰杰森。“我们再走走看。”他说。  
杰森重重地点了下头，迪克一个回身站到了他旁边，和他并排往前去。除了淅沥的雨点和脚偶尔踏进水洼的声音，迪克再也没听到别的东西。  
但这显然无济于事。无论他们如何前行，天边的绿光永远与他们遥遥相望。街道像一条循环的纸带，终点与起始严丝合缝，他们找不到破绽。迪克发觉，他和杰森之间的气氛变得微妙起来，他们其实早就该停止这无效的举动，可谁也没有打断对方。  
最终，还是杰森先站定了。“好吧，挺有意思的。”他说。“这是什么哥谭盖茨比的拍摄现场吗？要多没钱才会请我们做主角啊。”  
“什么？”迪克诧异地问。  
杰森瞥了他一眼。“别问了，尼克。”  
“注意你的发音。”  
“都说了你不明白。”  
“不吵这个，”迪克说，“你有什么想法吗？”  
“没。”杰森扮了个怪相，“看起来我们被困住了，就这么简单。”   
迪克开启耳机，但那里面只传来混乱的噪声。“有人听得见吗？这里是夜翼和罗宾。”他问，不过显然没什么用。他看看杰森，后者手臂上的通讯器也只显示出一片空白。杰森摇了摇头。  
“他们也遇到麻烦了？”杰森问。  
“难说。”  
“对面的家伙大概打算逐个击破。”   
“我们没有遇到伏击。”迪克关闭了耳机连线，“也许它——不管那是什么——它不打算直接伤害我们。”   
“那它太无趣了。”杰森说，“直接打一架多棒啊。”  
“我们不能总是考虑用拳头解决问题！”   
“可那样也比现在好，不是吗？”杰森悻悻地耸肩，“它现在一定在某个地方藏着看我们的好戏，没准还在咯咯笑呢。”   
迪克思考一阵，下意识地抬头看看天空，那里的颜色也均匀得令人不安。一个想法如星星一般在他头脑中轻闪了一下。“我们往上去。”他说。   
不待杰森反应过来，迪克已经挽住他的胳膊，放出钩锁，带着他飞离了地面。黄披风在急速上升中呼哧作响，那声音似乎从未如此响亮。他们又登上了一座建筑的顶层，落地的瞬间，杰森惊呼了一声，像头一回走下跳楼机的游客。  
“我能猜到一点你离开布鲁斯的理由了。”他这时说。   
“是吗？”迪克应声，但他其实不想聊这个。诚然，现在他和布鲁斯的关系缓和了很多，不妨碍一起工作，可他们相处起来依然很有问题。   
“制服设计的缺陷。”杰森一手叉腰，一手朝后指指身上的披风。“它带来了太多不必要的阻力。”   
“呃，你这么说也对。”他尴尬地笑了一下。  
“但肯定不止这样，是吧？”杰森自信地看着他，像是一切了然于胸，“这点阻力就能让你放弃未来成为蝙蝠侠？”   
“哈，或许吧，”迪克说，“蝙蝠侠的披风可比这还要沉得多。”   
“你的意思是你穿过？”   
“算是吧。”   
“哇哦。那你比我想得要疯狂。”杰森扬起眉毛。“那康纳呢？他也是因为这个才穿成那样吗？超人的披风看上去轻了不少。”   
“不见得。”迪克说。“好了，言归正传。我们再试试。”   
“要赛跑吗？”   
“如果你还有那个心情，可以。”   
杰森笑了声，“输家买啤酒。”   
“嘿！你还不能喝酒。”迪克说，但下一刹那，他趁其不备抢先跃了出去，“——不过你想给多少啤酒买单都随便。”   
他听到杰森在他身后不满地大声抱怨，于是笑了起来。这时他忽然又想到，自己同样没到合法饮酒的年龄。当你一脚踏进超级英雄的世界，年龄好像就没那么重要了，毕竟对面的敌人大多可不会在乎你到底成没成年。哪个普通小孩能敢于像他们这样从高空飞身而下？哪些正常初中生会被秘密组织起来接受训练？他们对外宣称自己尊重人类社会的常规，可某些东西人人心知肚明。  
不，他不该顺着杰森的性子和他玩什么竞赛。杰森提出这个建议恐怕也只是为了缓和气氛，让他们彼此都放松些。他们谁也不会从中真正找到乐子，因为情况一目了然。他脸上的笑意也只在听到杰森指责的头一下停留了片刻，之后便消失得了无踪迹。很快，没有声音再从他后方传来了。雨水接连闯进他的眼睛。这样跑下去，他们的情绪也许仅仅会变得更糟。天啊，他开始在心中痛斥自己，他还没碰到啤酒就昏了头。  
不出所料，他们眼前的景色几乎还是老样子。永远有高高低低的楼房在远方拔地而起，截断一片绿光，安静地等待他们前来挑战。途中他甚至尝试过换个方向，杰森也一言不发地跟了上来，可依然没什么变化出现。他停在一座高楼的边缘，有些懊恼地跺了跺地面。杰森在他边上刹住脚，两手撑在膝盖上俯身向下看去。  
“啤酒的事也得日后再议了。”杰森说。  
“你也许说得对。”迪克说，“那家伙确实有些无聊。”   
“真不明白它脑子里到底在想什么？”杰森说，“听我们聊天有意思吗？”   
他们默契地同时往下跳去。在奔袭了几十分钟后，他们仍然落在了原来的那条街上。迪克看看杰森，杰森也看看他，两个人都从对方眼里看到了强装的镇定和挫败。事态可能远比看起来更加严峻了。  
“我有个想法。”杰森突然说。   
“说来听听。”   
“也许这蠢蛋根本就不敢攻击我们，所以才只留我们在这鬼打墙。”   
“你的意思是我们主动去把它找出来？”   
“没错。”   
“真好。可我们要从哪起头呢？”   
“我刚想到一个主意。介意我试试吗？”   
迪克稍稍扬头。“请便。”   
杰森冲他一笑，背过身去，接着握紧双拳，像是在蓄力。迪克几乎快以为他要施出什么魔法了。可他只是鼓足了劲，朝天大吼了一声：  
“你好，梅甘！”   
“等——”迪克的话音卡在了喉间。他感觉像被自己的卡利棍砸中了后脑勺，思维一下断了片。随后，他回过神来时，他不知道该气还是该笑。“这就是你的想法？你从一开始就认为这是梅甘做的？”   
“噢，认清现实吧，迪克，”杰森怒气冲冲地回过头来，他甚至为那双火大的眼睛愣了下神，“还能有谁？她肯定怀恨在心跑来报复我们。她可擅长这个了，不是吗？没准她就藏在天上等着听我道歉呢。”   
“那为什么不能是脑魔？”  
“我们都知道他还在医院病床上躺着半痴呆，好吗？”   
“梅甘没有必要针对我。”   
“这可难说！”   
“不，杰森。”他尽量摆出一副正经的样子，“别闹了。”   
“拜托，我听说过你们以前那回事。”杰森像是不服气地提高了声音，“她让你们在虚拟现实训练里全都失了忆，醒也醒不过来。”   
“不准提它。”这下他眉头当真皱起来了。  
“我说错什么了？”   
“她没做错任何事。她现在知道怎么控制自己的能力，她也永远不会这样伤害她的朋友。不仅是她，还有其余人，他们谁也不会这样伤害朋友。”  
“是啊，格雷森，”杰森吼道，“他们都是你的朋友！”   
迪克惊讶地望着他。杰森忿忿地耸着肩，又转过身去，避开他的目光。他有些不知所措，在原地站了半晌，这才试探性地朝前迈步，向杰森靠过去。他从来没想到过这点。该死，他该忽略掉这个问题吗？  
他伸手想去摸杰森的肩，但杰森极其排斥地抖了一下。他仿佛都能看到怨念在杰森身上到处发芽。是啊，他的朋友总是告诉他，这个罗宾和他太像了。而对不知情的人们来说，哪个罗宾都没有区别。杰森一定也知道这回事。可实际的情况是，罗宾的面具背后，他们终归有所不同。  
也许开始的时候他也和梅甘、卡尔德他们发生过不少摩擦，也许他同样曾出于傲慢对队友过于苛刻，但他从未体会过这份压力。在那时，罗宾就是他，他就是罗宾，正如蝙蝠侠一直只是布鲁斯·韦恩，一切简单而清晰。现在，情况开始逐渐改变，罗宾已经成了一个割离的身份，一个更加抽象的符号。他忽然有些理解海梅时常站在泰德·科德的纪念雕像前的原因了——三代蓝甲虫还曾满心疑虑地问原子队长，为何我们不把这些人的塑像公之于众？   
没准在不可预知的未来，连蝙蝠侠也会成为这样一个符号，他想。不，蝙蝠侠一定会，这是时间的规则，他们或许也能打破它，但谁也说不清究竟要为此付出何种代价。他是不愿成为蝙蝠侠，可总有人会接过那张沉得多的披风，可能是杰森，可能又是别的人。那人又会作何感受？又或许，情况万分危急之下，他将不得不选择出任这个角色，那时，他自己又会怎么想？  
杰森蓦地转过了身来，差点吓到他。对方仍垂着脸，湿漉漉的毛发耷拉在头上。“对不起。”杰森说，“我不该这样。”   
“你没错。”迪克摇头，双手扶住他的肩膀。  
“我知道我这么想不太对。可是我真的在努力。”   
“没关系。”   
他们都要努力，迪克想。他有点难过了。  
“我会和梅甘道歉。”   
“相信她，杰森，相信他们。他们也很乐意做你的朋友。你能做到吗？”   
杰森沉默了会儿，抬眼看着他。“我相信你。”他说。   
迪克笑了。“那好，我们现在还是先解决当下的问题。这不是梅甘做的，我们得找到真的罪犯。”   
“对，不会是她。”杰森说，“要是我们已经想起了真相，早就该从这个迷宫里走出去了。”   
这话让他一怔。没错，倘若他们果真如此清醒，哪个心灵控制者也不可能继续完全掌控他们。他望望四周，景象却一尘未变。这里依然没有别人。  
“慢着。”他叫道。   
“怎么了？”   
“有没有可能——”他说，“这里确实从未有过第三个人？”  
杰森望着他，思衬片刻，一下拔高嗓门：“所以问题有可能出在我们自己身上？”   
“这或许就说得通为什么我们从未遇到危险了。”迪克说，“我们不想伤害自己。”   
“可这有点不太实际——两个人同时把自己困起来？”杰森说，“我们不会一块犯傻的，对吧？”   
“现在我们无法证明。”  
“我们干嘛又要这么做？这有什么好处？这难道是我们想要的？”  
“也说不定。”  
“骗谁呢。”杰森嗤了声。  
“……显然，是骗我们自己。”  
“那我们究竟又能骗自己什么？”杰森努嘴，“况且，要这真是自己下的圈套，我们又要怎么从自己这儿逃出去？”   
“呃，好吧，恐怕这样想事情只会变得更复杂。”迪克叹口气，“我们再换种思路。”   
杰森突然出奇地安静了一会儿。这引起了迪克的注意，那阵安静显得过于不同寻常。  
“要是这里只有一个人呢？”杰森低声说。  
“一个人？”  
“有一个人搞出了这一切，骗了他自己。至于原因——”  
杰森停住了。他们四目对视，一个毛骨悚然的想法同时隐秘地穿过他们。  
“对。我们试一试。”僵持片刻后，杰森开口，语气斩截。  
那声音突然让迪克感到有些陌生。“试什么？”   
“现在，从这儿，我们分头走。”杰森说，“到目前为止，我们还没分开过。”   
他愣了下，然后毫不犹豫地否决：“不行。”   
“迪基，你自己也承认有那么一种可能性，不是吗？要是这条路真是循环的，没准我们还能在最后碰上面呢。”  
“我不会同意的。”   
“嘿，我又不用你一直罩着。想想我都和其他人有过多少次小队合作了？布鲁斯都放我单独出过任务！”   
“没门，罗宾，”他严肃地看着他，“终止讨论。”   
“你真的想不通？”杰森问，“还是你其实知道这就是对的，但你不敢尝试？”   
“够了！”他吼道。   
杰森又沉默了。他后知后觉自己有点失态，却不知如何收场。  
“要是这儿什么也没有呢？” 过后，杰森问。“从来就没有罗宾或者夜翼？从来就没有一条回去的路？”  
“不。”迪克感到有些喘不过气。“不，杰森。”  
他看着杰森动作缓慢地把面具揭了下来，那双绿眼睛正望着别处。“也许你从没想过这回事，但我……我真的想过。成为罗宾、跟着蝙蝠侠踢那些恶棍的屁股，还有现在进入少年正义联盟——这酷毙了，我第一回穿上这身衣服时感觉这简直是我人生里最棒的一天。我晚上老是睡不着，睁着眼到天亮，因为我担心一闭上眼这些都会不复存在，我自己没准也会不复存在……我总忍不住怀疑，这个世界关于我的一切只是我自己捏造的——甚至，是由别的什么东西捏造的，也许它爱我，也许它压根不在乎我，只想看我笑话。就像现在这样。”  
“事实不会是那样的。别那么想，没人能做到那种事！”   
“谁知道呢？我们可都见过太多怪物了。”  
“现在我们可以来证明，迪基。”杰森说，“我们呆在一起，很大概率会给对方造成影响，分开是更为明智之举。如果我们还算幸运，那么至少有一人会脱离这个幻象，他会获得正确答案。那时，这个世界谁存在谁不存在就非常清楚了。我其实有点想开了，要是我是真实的，那当然很棒，要是我不是，那也无所谓，我本来也没预料到自己会脑子一热去撬蝙蝠车的轮胎，是吧？我不怕没人记得我，也不在意有没有什么全息纪念雕像。罗宾也许会是别人，其他人会记得他。”   
“不过，老实说，”他勉强笑了一下，“我现在还是有点紧张。”   
这时，雨开始下得更大了。雨点落在他们身上，发出短促而微弱的声响，随即消失不见。迪克没有出声，杰森也没抬头去看他。  
“好吧，从我嘴里说出这种话本来就很奇怪。”他耸耸肩，补充道，“八成这都是假的吧。我——或者什么编故事的东西——弄出岔子了。”   
他们又安静了许久——现在谈时间也没什么意义。直到某一刻，迪克突然上前，拉起了杰森的手。   
“干什——”   
“我们走。”迪克说。  
他没转头去对上杰森震惊的眼神。杰森在使劲全力想挣开他，但力量上他显然仍胜出一筹。  
“放开我，格雷森！”杰森怒吼。  
“不。”  
他明白，他不可能回答杰森的问题——他要如何使一个人相信自己存在？这只能由那人自己去解决。但他不会放弃说点什么。他们周围充斥着符号，但他们要在符号中真真切切地活着。他在脑中细数过和杰森有关的所有事，想要拿出一些东西来佐证。他想到罗宾、少年正义联盟成员、兄弟，最后又发现它们没那么可靠。杰森需要的是最直接的联系，一条此时此地能拴在他手掌上的麻线。于是他对杰森说：“你现在有我。”   
杰森手上的劲松了一瞬。旋即他又气急败坏起来：“这套现在没用！”   
“我认真的。”他说，“我们就这么走。我们一定能回去。”   
迪克的步子迈得又快又远，杰森不得不跟着提速。他又挣扎了两下，终于妥协。“你认为你会一直记得我？”他问。   
“当然。”迪克说。   
“即使我不存在？”   
“不论如何。”   
“你是个自大狂。”   
“打个赌吧。”迪克说，“阿福今晚做的是苹果派。”  
“不可能。我又不喜欢吃那玩意。”  
“如果我猜对了，你就得吃双份。”  
“赌就赌。”  
杰森闷哼了一声。  
“我们永远是朋友？”过会儿，他突然又问。   
“我们永远是朋友。”迪克说，“你可是那个未经允许就破窗闯到我家来的家伙，还冲着我客厅贴的海报兴奋地大叫半天。”   
“噢……马戏团。”杰森咕哝道，忽然有些难为情，“我现在都想不起来我以前究竟看没看过飞翔的格雷森了。”   
“你还有很多时间可以想。”迪克笑了笑。  
天际的绿晕仿佛又耀眼了一些，杰森扭头看去，迪克的发梢也染上了那种光亮。他盯住看了许久，像是要凭借那些此刻有着奇异色泽的头发想象出当年飞人表演的盛况。大雨似万箭齐射，沿着街道隐约传来号角般的雷鸣。不知不觉，他又开始动嘴吹出那个调子了，雨声中，它显得更加悠长。在他感到舒畅时，他总是这么做。说到底，抛开超级英雄的身份，他不过十岁出头，还没那么容易乐极生悲呢。

**Author's Note:**

> *元旦搞的，那时候还不知道YJ3有这么大的惊喜。搞的时候在感叹“YJ的桶发挥空间太大了，大到甚至可以说没有空间”。最后差不多就是抓着这句话搞完的。  
> *标题来自When Johnny Comes Marching Home 杰森哼的也是这首。这里从枪花偷了一点灵感。


End file.
